Simplesmente Complicado
by AKiraSekai
Summary: Ele quis que fosse simples, quando tudo tornou–se complicado. [Oneshot] [Deidara x Temari]


**SIMPLESMENTE COMPLICADO**

Ele quis que fosse simples, quando tudo tornou-se complicado. O relacionamento de Deidara e Temari tem tudo para dar errado. Mas pode dar certo. Sempre pode.

**Categoria: **Drama/Romance  
**Shipper: **Deidara/Temari  
**Avisos: **Não gosta do casal, feche a janela e não leia. Simples assim. D:  
**Disclaimer: **Se Naruto fosse meu, Deidara e Temari teriam um caso. Hmmm...  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

**Presente para ****Haru-chan17**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Amar e ser amado! Com que anelo  
Com quanto ardor este adorado sonho  
Acalentei em meu delírio ardente  
Por essas doces noites de desveio!  
Ser amado por ti, o teu alento  
A bafejar-me a abrasadora frente!  
E, teus olhos mirar meu pensamento,  
P'ra tão puro e celeste sentimento:  
Ver nossas vidas quais dois mansos rios,  
Juntos, juntos perderem-se no oceano  
Beijar teus dedos em delírio insano  
Nossas almas unidas, nosso alento,  
Confundindo também, amante - amado -  
Como um anjo feliz... que pensamento_

(Castro Alves)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele sorriu desafiador, e continuou a encarar a garota, que devolveu o olhar na mesma intensidade. Era assim sempre que se encontravam. As palavras eram poucas. Não eram necessárias.

O sorriso dela, aos poucos, foi tornando-se mais sincero, mais dócil, perdendo o ar desafiador. Caminhou na direção dele despreocupadamente, ainda sorrindo com carinho para o rapaz.

Mas o sorriso dele ainda era desafiador. Ele sabia que, no último instante, ela iria hesitar e se afastaria. Sempre era assim.

Ela deu mais alguns passos. Quando esteve próxima o bastante para alcançá-lo esticando o braço, ela hesitou. Seus olhos refletiram a incerteza que carregava em sua alma e sua mão tremeu. Ela recuou dois passos e estacou.

Ele ainda a encarava. Desafiador.

E ela ainda não tinha certeza do que deveria fazer.

Sempre que se encontravam, ela aproximava-se um pouco e desistia no meio do caminho, recuando alguns passos. Ficavam se encarando por alguns minutos até que ele suspirasse e caminhasse até ela, abraçando-a e tendo a iniciativa que ela não conseguia ter.

Hoje, porém, Deidara não ia ceder.

Permaneceu parado, com os braços cruzados, encarando os olhos verdes de Temari. Ela, ainda indecisa, também não saiu do lugar.

Sua alma dizia para ela deixar aquele medo bobo de lado, mas a razão insistia em dizer que aquilo tudo era errado demais para ser levado adiante.

E no caso de Temari, a razão sempre ganhava.

Ela recuou mais alguns passos e virou disposta a ir embora, quando a voz dele chegou aos seus ouvidos:

- Me ama?

Foi uma pergunta simples e direta, não havia emoções na voz, apenas, talvez, uma pontinha de curiosidade para saber se os sentimentos eram reais ou se o relacionamento dos dois não passava de uma diversão para a garota.

A pergunta pegou Temari de surpresa. Ele nunca tinha perguntado isso. Quando se encontravam, aproveitavam o tempo juntos e depois ela fugia, sem se despedir, sentindo-se culpada por trair a sua vila.

E ele sempre a via se afastar sem fazer nada. Nunca havia a impedido... Nunca havia feito _aquela _pergunta.

- Me ama? – Repetiu ele, exigindo uma resposta.

- Mais do que minha própria vida. – Respondeu ela, num sussurro.

- Então por que foge?

- Porque isso não é certo.

Ele aproximou-se lentamente dela, abraçando-a por trás, enlaçando sua cintura e apoiando o rosto em seu ombro.

- Sente-se mal por trair Suna encontrando-se com um inimigo?

Ela não respondeu.

- Sente-se mal por amar aquele... – Aproximou o rosto do ouvido de Temari. – Que matou seu irmão? – Terminou, sussurrando no ouvido dela.

Os olhos verdes da garota se arregalaram, lembranças daquele tempo voltando com tudo, mas antes que pudesse tentar se livrar dos braços de Deidara, ele continuou.

- Não sinta-se mal por isso, Temari. – Disse ele, apertando mais o abraço. – Eu também amo minha inimiga.

- Não é a mesma coisa... – Murmurou Temari, olhando para o chão.

- Un! Por que não seria?

- Você... Não tem uma Vila para defender... Você traiu a sua. Não quero trair a minha!

Deidara a soltou de repente, assustando a garota que virou para encará-lo. Ele estava sério... Muito sério.

- Sua Vila é mais importante do que nós?

- Sou irmã do Kazekage.

- E isso é mais importante do que eu sinto? Do que você sente?... Do que sentimos?

- Não é mais importante, Deidara... Mas...

- Você tem medo que nos descubram. Você não largaria Suna por mim. Você não desistiria da vidinha besta de irmã do Kazekage por aquele que você diz amar. – Ele cruzou os braços novamente, olhando severamente para ela. – Não é essa relação que eu quero, Temari.

As últimas palavras dele causaram um choque na garota. Ela imediatamente arregalou os olhos e caminhou com passos rápidos e desesperados até ele, agarrando-o pela capa da Akatsuki com desespero.

- N-não repita isso, Deidara! E-Eu não quero viver sem você... Não sei mais viver sem você! Nem ouse considerar essa possibilidade!

O desespero que tomou conta da garota ao pensar que Deidara a abandonaria foi tanto, que ela não notou que, pela primeira vez, ela completava seus passos na direção dele. Sem hesitar. Sem voltar. Sem fugir.

Mas ele notou. Ele notou e sorriu. Sorriu para ela.

- Você... Conseguiu...

Deidara podia ver confusão nos olhos dela. Um segundo antes ele estava olhando-a quase com ódio e agora... Agora sorria para ela. Temari realmente não conseguia entendê-lo.

- Consegui o quê? – Perguntou, temerosa e confusa.

Ele a abraçou com força.

- Você caminhou até mim, Temari. Você veio até mim com seus próprios pés, você me seguiu... Eu não precisei ir atrás de você. Você veio até mim! – Ele sorriu mais ainda. – Você me escolheu.

Quando entendeu o que Deidara estava querendo dizer, a felicidade também tomou conta de Temari e ela retribuiu o abraço.

Ela tinha conseguido caminhar até Deidara com seus próprios pés. Tinha seguido seus sentimentos, sua alma, sua vontade. A razão não importava. Não ali, não naquele momento.

E daí que ela era irmã do Kazekage? Era uma garota acima de tudo, e garotas amam. E daí que iria trair a Vila? Ela era humana, e queria ter o direito de amar.

Inconscientemente, ela o tinha escolhido. E agora não se arrependia da sua escolha.

Ela o tinha assim como ele sempre a teria. O que mais precisavam para serem felizes?

Afastou-se um pouco de Deidara e sorriu para ele, antes de ter os lábios capturados pelo loiro, num beijo calmo e apaixonado.

Eles eram inimigos. Eram amados. Eram amantes e estavam condenados. Mas quem se importava com isso? Eles tinham um ao outro, e isso era suficiente para ambos.

Ao separar seus lábios, a kunoichi sorriu para o Akatsuki, acariciando seu rosto com delicadeza. Ele fechou os olhos, aproveitando a sensação boa e devolvendo o sorriso ao ouvir as palavras de Temari.

- Sim, Deidara. Eu te escolhi. E nós vamos ser eternos... É uma promessa!

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 21/09/2007  
Finalizada: 29/09/2007_

**N/A:**

Eu sei que ficou curtinha e não ficou lá muito linda... Mas juro que é de coração!  
Eu fiquei me exorcizando o dia inteiro, pensando como eu poderia terminar essa fic. Eu pensei em fazer um final mega dramático, com um assassinando o outro e tals (O.o) mas gosto mais de finais melosos e bonitinhos D:

Ta... Não é a oitava maravilha do mundo, nem a coisa mais tocante e profunda que o mundo já viu, mas eu me empolguei MUITO pra escrever essa fic. É a primeira Deidara/Temari que eu posto no site (é a primeira que eu terminei de escrever u.u) e eu fico realmente feliz em dedicar ela pra você, **Haru-chan17** :D

Espero que você tenha gostado da fic, apesar de ela estar meio tosca. Prometo que, assim que eu escrever uma fic melhor, eu dedico para você, certo? n.n

Eee... Para quem leu a fic... Também espero que tenham gostado \o/  
Deixem reviews... :3  
Todo autor adora ver um numerozinho bonitinho ao lado do título da sua fanfic xD

E... É isso! n.n

Obrigada, mais uma vez, pela fic, Haru :D  
E aqui está a sua! o/


End file.
